To Wish The Impossible
by Brucas4Eva2008
Summary: Right after the dream of the 40's. The following episode basically! How I think season 6 should go on from now on. Brulian, Leyton, and some Brucas, and Naley. Please read and review! I know the summary is terrible! The stories alot better!
1. Chapter 1

**I Hope you like this chapter! Please review!**

Brooke stood in her empty store 2 days after the concert where there was a big problem with Julian. Peyton stepped in the store.

" Hey Peyt. As you can see the wedding dress isn't in the store but I have the sketches at my house. I figured it was bad luck to leave the sketches and the dress in the store. Maybe it was a sign that the dress was bad." Brooke said with a shrug.

" And you would've made me go down the isle like that?" Peyton asked in a sarcastic tone.

" Yeah, I figured it wasn't my wedding so the bride has to look worst than I do." Brooke said with a smile.

They both laughed.

" Hey has Julian been coming onto you since the concert?" Peyton asked curiously.

" Unfortunately no. He was kind of cute with the whole chasing and wishing he had me." Brooke said with a daydreaming smile.

" Oh." Peyton said looking away.

" What is Oh supposed to mean?" Brooke asked.

" Well its just, he's a bad guy Brooke." Peyton said.

" Excuse me for saying it but you were the problem in the relationship." Brooke said looking at Peyton a little intensely. " Besides I'm not going to do anything." Brooke said.

" Okay. I need to tell you something." Peyton said.

" What's the matter?" Brooke asked with a concerned face.

" I had this really sharp pain in my stomach. It made me fall. I don't know what it was." Peyton said.

" Did you hit yourself or something?" Brooke asked.

" Not that I can remember." Peyton said.

" You should go to the doctor or something." Brooke replied.

" Yeah you're right." Peyton said.

" Have you told Lucas?" Brooke asked.

" Should I?" Peyton asked.

" Of course." Brooke said.

" Let's get off the subject. How are things going with Sam?" Peyton asked.

" They're fine. It's just she still has that feeling that I'm going to give up on her. Until she feels like I'm not going to it's going to take some time for her to act like a good kid." Brooke said.

" Well she'll eventually let go." Peyton said as Millicent walked in.

" Brooke guess what!" Millicent yelled.

" What?" Brooke asked confused.

" I think Mouth is cheating on me with that slut from his office!" Millicent said.

" Why do you think that? I told you that the whole bed thing was just Mouth being Mouth." Brooke said.

" Yeah but this time they hugged. Not a normal one, but he walked her to her car and she was just looking at him in a, I don't what way." Millicent said.

" A loving way? A dreamy way?" Brooke said.

" Yeah, should I be worried?" Millicent asked.

" I don't know. I'd say yes considering my past with cheaters. I guess it's hard to say. Mouth is a really nice guy. He could have just did it as a friendly way." Brooke said.

" Well it wasn't friendly according to her. You should've seen the look on her face. I just wanted to slap that smile right off of it." Millicent said.

Brooke laughed.

" Anyways forget about me. I'll deal with my love life on my own seeing as you don't have one." Millicent said.

" Hey I might. You know Peyton's cute ex? He's kind of been coming on to me so. I wouldn't call it non-existent." Brooke said.

Peyton looked away from Brooke. She grabbed her bag and was getting her stuff.

" Where you going P?" Brooke asked.

" Just to talk to Lucas." Peyton said.

" All right. Bye." Brooke said.

She left.

Peyton got to her house. She was scared to talk to Lucas. What was he going to say? Was he going to be mad?

" Hey pretty boy." Peyton said.

" Hey Peyton." Lucas said.

" What I'm not pretty anymore?" Peyton asked.

She kissed him.

" No. You're gorgeous. "Lucas said.

" I have something to tell you." They both said at the same time.

" You first." Peyton said.

" I've decided to actually do the movie entirely. Life's too short to think about what you miss. I called the scriptwriter and we are having auditions for the cast at 2:00 p.m." Lucas said.

" That sounds great Luke." Peyton said smiling.

" I just have to tell Haley, Nathan, Mouth, Brooke, Skills, Rachel, and you to be there at that time because you have to help me with your character choosing. This is everyone else's story just as much as it is mine." Lucas said.

" I'll be there baby." Peyton said.

" So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Lucas asked.

" Nothing. It's just I can't wait for us to get married." Peyton said with a small smile.

" Yeah me too." Lucas said looking away.

" So I'm going to go out and get some fresh air and let the wind fall through my hair." Peyton said with a laugh.

Lucas smiled and Peyton left.

She pulled up to the doctor's office.

Brooke was still at the store when Julian came. She was writing something and put it in the envelope as she saw him.

" Do you have to bother me?" Brooke asked.

"No, I just want too." Julian said.

Brooke looked at him.

" Oh did Lucas tell you that there is a cast choosing that needs to go on? It's in an hour." Julian said.

" No he didn't. I guess I should close up the store that has no customers." Brooke said with a laugh.

" You see if you had men stuff I would be your only customer." Julian said.

" Haha very funny. Now you need to leave." Brooke said.

" Wait. Does it bother you that Lucas is with Peyton when you and Lucas were together so long?" Julian said.

" No, I mean I guess I should've seen it coming. You can't get in the way of Leyton." Brooke said looking down.

Julian smiled.

" I guess someone should've told me that." Julian said.

They both laughed.

" Are you going to be at the cast choosing?" Brooke asked hopefully.

" Yeah. I just don't feel like driving." Julian said.

" As much as I hate to say it, you can ride with me. I need the company no matter how annoying it is." Brooke said.

" Is Sam coming?" Julian asked.

" No, she said she would be meeting with a friend. Jamie is with Deb." Brooke said.

She was about to grab her purse.

" Oh I forgot I left my purse in the back." Brooke said.

" Take your time and go get it." Julian said.

She left to the back.

Julian went behind the counter. He picked up the letter. He looked at the front of it and it said Lucas on it.

He heard Brooke coming so he put it back down though he wished he could take it.

" You ready?" She asked.

" Yeah, I mean you're my ride so I'm ready whenever you are." Julian said.

She left with him and locked the door. They got in the car and left.

Nathan and Haley were sitting at home. Jamie was already gone with Deb.

" Well today will be boring besides Lucas's casting." Haley said.

" Yeah. Who do you think will play me?" Nathan asked.

" Probably Brad Pitt. Or not him he's a little too old. Oh I know Jared Padalecki," Haley said.

" Yeah I think Jared too." Nathan said.

" Who do you think will play me?" Haley asked.

" Probably Natalie Portman." Nathan said.

" Who's going to play Brooke then?" Haley asked.

" Megan Fox." Nathan said.

" Oh yeah, that is so perfect for Brooke." Haley said.

" Who's going to play Peyton?" Nathan asked.

" How about Britney Spears. They're both so sad all the time." Haley said with a laugh.

" I was thinking Kaley Cuoco." Nathan said.

" Well you and me both have different ideas of Peyton." Haley said.

Haley and Nathan kissed passionately.

" Well either way it depends on who we all pick." Nathan said.

Millicent came back to Mouth's house. She was a woman scorned.

" Mouth I need to talk to you!" She yelled at him.

" What?" He asked confused.

" I saw you last night hugging that slut from your office! What was that all about?" She asked.

" Nothing. She said she was scared walking to her car alone after Brooke being robbed so I went with her. She said she was also tired of chasing after me so she wanted to just be friends." Mouth said.

" And you believed her?" Millicent asked with wide eyes.

" Well yeah. If Brooke and Lucas can just be friends that why can't me and Gigi?" Mouth asked.

" The difference is that Brooke doesn't tell Lucas he's sexy and hot." Millicent said.

" Listen Millie Gigi was there before you were. I'm not saying I love her. I love you. But I've known her for a long time. She was a good friend. I loved her then. You have to get used to her being around." Mouth said.

" Well then hearing you talk about her like this upsets me Marvin. I hate to say it but you have to choose between her and I. I can't go on like this. I can go on with or without you though." Millicent said.

She left the house. Mouth stood there looking around.

Millicent pulled up to Gigi's house.

She knocked on the door. Gigi opened.

" Hi, Gigi. I've told you this a few times but obviously you're not getting it. I would really like you to stay away from Marvin. He means the world to me." Millicent said.

" Are you really sitting her begging for me to let go of someone I love too? " Gigi asked.

" I'm not sitting and I'm not begging. I'm threatening you. If you go around Marvin again I'll kick your ass back to high school." Millicent said.

" Really. Then I'll kick your ass right back to reality. Marvin deserves a girl that can actually make his blood boil when she's around. That obviously isn't going on with you and him." Gigi said with a smile.

" Wow you really think your looks are going to get you somewhere in life. Maybe you'll end up with 10 kids and unhappy." Millicent said.

Gigi slapped Millie. Gigi began to pull Millicent's hair. Millicent grabbed Gigi's hands and they fought all over the front yard.

**I hope you liked this chapter! Should I continue? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Hope you like this chapter! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Brooke and Julian were in the car.

" So Brooke I know this seems kind of rude but I really need to know alot more about you and your character." Julian said.

" So thats why you wanted me to drive you?" Brooke asked with a laugh.

" Yeah kind of. I need to you to answer truthfully. Now this is helping Luke out. Do you want his movie to be a success?" Julian asked.

" Yes." Brooke said.

" Ok the first question was describe your love life with Lucas the second time you tried with him?" Julian said.

Brooke had a daydream face on.

" It was great. I loved him so much. I would give up anything for him. Just looking into his eyes showed me that he cared and loved me. I felt better around him. Every kiss told me that nothing would compare to it. I could always connect with him so well. He was just a good listener. He listened to who I was. And I did the same for him. I was always there when he needed me. He used to make me blush when he gave me those compliments. Especially about my dimples. I was always happy around him. It seemed as though when we broke up I just lost myself. Like I was no one without him. I didn't know who I was. He was the best guy I have ever had. I always missed him even when he was gone for two minutes. He always reasurred me that I was meant for greatness. Sometimes I felt like we were married when I knew all of his favorite foods. It was just so easy to fall in love with him. He especially knew how to make me feel like the jealous girlfriend." Brooke said.

" Wow. You make me want to fall in love with him." Julian said.

Brooke laughed.

" How did you feel about Peyton when she cheated with him the first time?" Julian asked.

" I, um." Brooke started to say but lost her words.

" C'mon say it." Julian said.

" I've never described how I felt about Peyton to anyone. I've never said it." Brooke said.

" Well now's your chance." Julian said.

" Well I felt angry and betrayed and hurt. I hated her. I guess everything was so surprising for me. Especially since they had snuck around so much. I felt embarrassed too. Everyone had always known me as a heartless bitch and that's when they had seen me so vulnerable. I wish Peyton would have left my life. She would always act like it didn't matter. She kept telling me 2 days after it happened " We got to stop doing this!" Or " Brooke I don't understand why you're so mad!" I was always wondering, why do you think I'm so mad. You cheated with my boyfriend. That's because she doesn't know how it feels." Brooke said getting angry at the memories.

" Calm down." He said with a laugh.

Brooke looked at him for a second.

" What is the real reason you and Lucas broke up? Because he's the only one that didn't notice the sudden break-up of Brucas and the sudden fight of Breyton." Julian said.

" Um, we're here." Brooke said feeling saved.

Julian laughed.

" How did you even know where we are auditioning? I never told you." Julian said looking around at the Rivercourt.

" I know Luke. This is where it all started. He loves this place. It's apart of his world." Brooke said looking around with a sigh.

Julian was surprised that Brooke knew so much.

Brooke got out of the car. Lucas was already there waiting for everyone to come.

" Hey Luke." Brooke said.

" Hey Brooke." Lucas said.

He got out of his seat and hugged her.

He saw Julian behind her.

" Did he come with you?" Lucas asked.

" Yeah. He was just asking questions about the book. And our old love life." Brooke said.

Lucas's phone rang before he could say anything.

" Hey Peyton." He said.

" Hey Luke. Where are we having auditions?" She asked.

" At the Rivercourt." Lucas said.

" Why? It's not very professional." Peyton said.

" Yeah but I love this place. It has a lot of history." Lucas said.

" Ok. I'll be there soon." Peyton said.

" All right." He said.

" I love you." She said.

" Ok." He said.

They hung up. His mistake was not saying I love you back.

" What no I love you?" Brooke asked.

" I guess not." He said.

He started the auditions.

He saw alot of famous people.

" Oh my god, is that Megan Fox?" Brooke asked.

" Yeah." Lucas said.

She smiled.

They all went throught the auditions.

Brooke had chosen hers. Megan Fox. Haley and everyone else was still deciding. Nathan was pretty sure he wanted Jared Padelecki. But he kind of wanted to be in the movie.

As they got up to get ready and go, Lucas went up to Brooke.

" You know Brooke I knew you were going to pick Megan Fox. For how many movies we watched in High School about her." Lucas said.

" What can I say? She's talented." Brooke said.

" Luke! Can we go home?" Peyton asked as she saw Julian.

" Yeah sure." Lucas said.

He hugged Brooke. She hugged back.

They said goodbye.

Peyton and him got in the car.

" Do you remember what next week is Peyton?" Lucas asked.

" No. Are you going to take me out on a romantic dinner?" Peyton asked.

" No. It's Brooke's birthday. And I want to get her something really special." Lucas said.

" Oh yeah. I forgot all about it considering everything that's going on." Peyton said.

" I think I know what she'll want. She missed going to Milan to come back here." Lucas said.

" Well shouldn't we save that trip for us?" Peyton asked.

" I don't think so. I mean Brooke wanted to go there." Lucas said.

" I know. Do you remember when we all went to Rachel's cabin?" Peyton asked.

_Flashback_

_" I'm having the best time." Brooke said in front of Lucas with his arms around her waist._

_" Me too." Lucas said._

_Different flashback._

_Brooke and Lucas laid on the couch in each other's arms, half naked._

_" What's that scar there?" Brooke asked holding Lucas's hand._

_" You know when I was six, my uncle Keith took me fishing. It was the first time I had ever went. And I accidently cut myself with the pole." Lucas was saying._

_" Ouch." Brooke said thinking of the pain._

_" I know, well I started crying." Lucas said embarrassed._

_Brooke smiled._

_" So Keith takes out his pocket knife and he cuts his arm too. He said if we put them together that we'd be blood brothers." Lucas said._

_" That's sweet." Brooke said with a smile. She looked up at Lucas with love in her eyes._

_" And now because of that scar I can remember that time when I felt good. But what about my mom? You know you said everybody will leave eventually but what if she died? I mean she's so angry now, tortured." Lucas was saying._

Peyton snapped her fingers in front of Lucas's face.

" So what about it?" Peyton asked.

" No, I think it would be to wierd. We don't even talk to Rachel and she hates you." Lucas said with a sigh.

Peyton was starting to feel like something was missing between her and him. She had to fill the gap.

" Lucas I have something to tell you." Peyton said.

" What?" He asked.

" I'm pregnant." Peyton said quietly.

Lucas was shocked by the words. What was he going to do?

" Oh." Lucas said.

And that was the second time he had the word oh, to Peyton Sawyer.

**I Hope you liked this chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I Hope you like this chapter! Please review! Thanks for the reviews!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

" I was hoping you would say something else." Peyton said with a smile.

" No it's just I didn't see this coming." Lucas said.

" Well are you happy?" She asked.

" Um, I don't know." Lucas said.

" You don't know?" Peyton asked coldly.

" It's just I didn't think this would happen." Lucas said.

" Right! You weren't thinking. I thought you'd be happy!" Peyton yelled at him.

" Can we not yell until we get home?" Lucas asked.

" No! Because I'm not going home with you! You always want this and then you want that." Peyton said.

" What are you talking about? I'm starting to have a feeling this isn't just about you being pregnant." Lucas said.

" Well you catch on fast." Peyton said.

" What's this about then?" Lucas asked.

" You tell me. You seem to have the problem with our relationship." Peyton said.

There was silence. Peyton felt she had to get to the point to her yelling now.

"I need to know if you are really ready for everything in life with me. Not anyone else." Peyton said.

Lucas was shocked. He was confused.

" Tell me what you think about our relationship Lucas." Peyton said.

" Peyton you know how I feel otherwise I wouldn't be with you right now. I love you." Lucas said.

" I love you too. But that doesn't mean you're ready to be with me." Peyton said.

They sat in silence.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Brooke and Julian were sitting at the diner.

Brooke laughed at something he said.

" It's true." Julian said with a smile.

Brooke laughed.

They looked in each other's eyes for a moment.

" You know, Peyton makes you out to be so bad. Like the big bad wolf. But really you're nice." Brooke said.

" Atleast someone noticed." Julian said.

A waittress walked past them.

" You know, that's Sam's mom. She gave her up. Sam comes here all the time. Hoping for the day she's brave enough to tell her she made a mistake. I wish that I could even think of doing that. When you talk about being noticed I think of the people that have been forgotten and neglected and hurt." Brooke said.

" Well we should always help those people no matter who they are." Julian said looking at Brooke.

She knew what he was thinking. That she had been hurt by Lucas and Peyton and since they had gotten together she felt forgotten.

" Do you want to go out tonight?" Julian asked studying her a bit.

Brooke thought about it for a little bit.

" Yeah. I guess that's pretty harmless." Brooke said.

" Good." Julian said.

Brooke saw her watch.

" I have to go. Sam is waiting for me at home. She just got out of detention." Brooke said.

" All right. See you tonight." Julian said.

" See ya." Brooke said.

She left.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nathan, Haley, and Jamie were at home.

" Momma, why did Aunt Peyton and Uncle Lucas just fall in love." Jamie asked.

" What do you mean buddy?" Haley asked.

" Well aren't they supposed to go on " Dates"." Jamie said using his fingers to quote dates.

Nathan couldn't help but laugh. Haley looked at Nathan.

" Why don't you tell your son Nathan." Haley said.

Nathan stopped laughing.

" Well um, I guess it's love at first sight." Nathan said.

Haley puts a thumbs up.

" So the only reason Uncle Lucas loves Peyton is because she's pretty?" Jamie asked.

" Yeah." Nathan said before he could stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

Haley slapped the back of Nathan's neck and left the room.

Nathan sat and rubbed his neck.

Jamie sat down next to him confused about all the love stuff.

" I think I'm starting to get it." Jamie said leaving.

" Lucky you." Nathan said.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Hope you like this chapter! Thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Nathan banged on Haley's bedroom door.

" Come on Haley, I didn't mean it like that." Nathan said.

Haley opened the door.

" You told our son the first thing that he should look at in a girl is her looks! How does that just come out of your mouth and it not mean anything?" Haley asked loudly.

She slammed the door in his face again.

" I didn't think you would take it so seriously." Nathan said.

" I'm taking it seriously because I am now wondering what you saw in me?" Haley asked.

" I saw a beautiful, smart, controlled person. And that made me want to see what her heart was filled with." Nathan said as he opened the door. He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders.

" Well I guess I shouldn't be so mad." She said with a small smile.

" Why?" Nathan asked.

" Because when I saw you I saw a total and complete asshole. After that I didn't care about your looks." Haley said.

Nathan looked shocked.

Haley gave him a small kiss on the lips.

" So you didn't think I was cute at all?" Nathan asked.

" Maybe just a little." Haley said putting her hands up to show the amount.

" Really." Nathan said with a smile.

He grabbed her cheeks and kissed her passionately.

" Jamie's downstairs." Haley said pulling away from the kiss.

" Deb took him." Nathan said as he kissed her again.

Haley laughed.

They kissed again.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam was sitting on the couch.

" So you're going out with Julian? Peyton's ex?" Sam asked with a smile.

Brooke looked at her and knew what she was thinking. She couldn't help but laugh at the thought. Sam was thinking there was going to be some jealousy.

Sam joined in Brooke's laughing.

" What are you going to wear?" Sam asked.

" Probably just clothes." Brooke said.

Sam went to Brooke's closet and pulled out a dress.

" Too much cleavage." Brooke said grabbing the dress.

" Then why do you have it?" Sam asked laughing.

" For when nights need to get a bit romantic." Brooke said smiling.

" How about you go try on some clothes and I'll tell you what I think will land you Julian." Sam said.

" Yeah but I'm the fashion designer." Brooke asked.

" And I'm the younger kid that knows guys a bit better than you do." Sam asked.

" I've never even seen you go on a date." Brooke said.

" Sometimes when I sneak out there are dates." Sam asked.

She gave Brooke a pleading look. Brooke gave in.

" Fine. But don't make me where anything hiteous." Brooke said.

Brooke went into the closet and grabbed something and put it on.

When she came out Sam was wearing a huge hat.

" Ta DA!" Brooke said.

" Ugh." Sam said.

" What does ugh mean?" Brooke asked as she kinked her eyebrow.

" It just means that, that wouldn't be my first choice for a first date." Sam said.

" Fine." Brooke said.

She went in the closet and came out wearing a skirt that went just below her knees, white. A tank top with straps an inch thick, black.

" Bow chi ca wow wow." Sam said.

Brooke laughed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peyton and Lucas just got home.

" Wow, that was an interesting fight we had in the car." Lucas said.

" Well we should find a way to make it up. Considering it is our first and hopefully our last." Peyton said with a little smile.

She went up to him and began to kiss him. Lucas' phone rang.

" I have to get it." Lucas said pushing her away with a small shove.

He answered it and walked away.

It was Julian.

" Hi, Lucas." Julian said.

" Hi asshole." Lucas said.

" That's an improvement from the last name you called me." Julian said with a laugh.

Lucas rolled his eyes.

" I just wanted to tell you before my date with Brooke that the scriptwriters chose the rest of the actors. They said you guys were taking to long. Oh and I have some bad news for the movie. Well it's not exactly bad news for the story but bad news for you. I'll tell you tomorrow though. Right now I need to go on my date with Brooke." Julian said and hung up before Lucas could say anything.

Lucas was more concerned about the date with Brooke than the movie.

" I need to call Brooke." Lucas said to Peyton.

" Why?" Peyton asked a little annoyed.

" For something." Lucas asked.

He dialed her number fast.

Brooke went up to the phone and answered it.

" Hello." She said.

" Hi." He said.

" Oh hey Luke." Brooke said.

" Hey. Are you going on a date with Julian tonight?" Lucas asked.

" As a matter of fact I am." Brooke said.

" Why? Brooke I don't want you to get hurt by messing around with him." Lucas asked.

" Listen Luke, he's a pretty decent guy. I think I need one of those for a change." Brooke said before he heard her doorbell ring.

" I have to go Luke he's here." Brooke said and hung up.

Peyton kissed Lucas as soon as the phone was hung up.

" Um, do you still want to go to that romantic dinner you were talking about?" Lucas asked.

" Yes." Peyton said.

" Well you're going to get it." Lucas said.

Peyton laughed and kissed him.

" I love you." She said.

He didn't say a word but went to get ready.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Deb and Skills were at the park eating Ice Cream when Dan came.

" What do you want now? You bother me more now, than when we were together." Deb said.

" I need to talk to Skills. And you shouldn't wear shirts that show so much cleavage in front of my grandson." Dan said.

Deb eyed him and pulled her shirt up a bit as Skills and him walked away.

" So Skillz how have you been?" Dan said.

" Good." Skills said with a gulp.

" So are you in love with Deb?" Dan asked.

" I think I could be if we had more alone. It would really help to tell us which way our intimacy is headed." Skills said.

" So you basically want to know if it's a physical relationship? I bet that's what you're rooting for." Dan asked.

" No, I'm not. I love Deb. I'm just not in love with her yet. I'm going for her heart not her body." Skills said offended by the comment.

They started to yell at each other and Deb heard.

She ran over there as it started to get physical.

She pushed Dan.

" Why can't you just leave me the hell alone? Why can't I just be happy? Is it to hard for you to see me happy with someone else? Or just me being happy is to hard?" Deb said.

She grabbed Skills and Jamie and left.

Dan watched after them as they left him.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Millicent hadn't told Mouth about what happened with her and Gigi. She figured he would think she was crazy for doing something so pointless.

" Hey Millie." He said when he saw her at the door.

It had been a about 2 days since the fight. Millicent hadn't talked to him since. Ever since Gigi had said something outloud while they were fighting. Millie didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to ask him about it. She didn't want to face the truth. But it was time to ask him now. She had to find out if her heart was going to get broken. Now was the time.

" Marvin. I have something to ask you." Millicent said.

" Yeah anything." Mouth said.

" Did you kiss Gigi the night you let her sleep in our bed?" Millicent asked as her eyes teared up thinking about his answer.

" I." Mouth was about to say it but it wouldn't come out.

" Did you?" Millicent asked again a little more anger rising up in her voice.

" Yes." Mouth said.

Millicent's eyes widened and burned with anger and rage.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Hope you like this chapter! Thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Millicent wanted to believe it was a dream but she knew it wasn't. She loved Mouth. What was she going to say to that?

" Millie, it was a mistake." Mouth said.

" Just don't talk to me right now Marvin." Millicent said.

She was still in shock. She sat down.

" Why?" She asked. Her voice was really shaky.

" Why what?" Mouth asked confused.

" You know what I'm talking about! Why did you kiss her?!" Millicent asked yelling now.

" Because when she came, we started talking. Then we were remembered by old times. I think we both got caught up in the moment. She kissed me and I didn't push away for a coulple of minutes. And then I told her she should just go to bed." Mouth said.

Millicent slapped him.

" How could you? I love you so much. I always thought I wasn't good enough to compare to Gigi. And now I know that I'm not." Millicent said.

" Millicent..." Mouth was going to say something but she gave him those eyes that meant " I don't care what you have to say".

" I don't care anymore Mouth. You've been playing it off as though you haven't done anything. When you cheated on me. I never thought I could say those words until now." Millicent said.

Millicent started to pack up her stuff.

" Where are you going to go?" Mouth asked with tears coming out of his eyes.

" It's not your concern." Millicent said.

" MIllicent I am so sorry." Mouth said as she walked out of the bedroom and was heading for the door.

" I wish sorry could take it back. But it can't now can it." Millicent said.

She left with a slam of the door. Something told her this was coming and now it did.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Julian was in the car with Brooke.

" You look gorgeous tonight." Julian said.

" Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself." Brooke said with a smile.

He smiled at her.

" So what kind of music do you like?" Julian asked.

" I don't know. Surprise me." Brooke said.

Julian turned on The Fray.

" Oh, way to depressing." Brooke said.

" Oh yeah, how could I forget. You're Lucas' cheery in the book. How about some All American Rejects." Julian said.

" Yeah. And it looks like you did your homework before you came on this date." Brooke said with a smile.

" Well yes, you can't go on a date with Brooke Davis without knowing if she's cheery or broody." Julian said.

" Exactly producer boy." Brooke said.

Julian laughed at the nickname.

" So where are you taking me?" Brooke asked.

" If I told you then I'd have to kill you." Julian said.

" Oh another surprise." Brooke said in her raspy voice.

He smiled at her and kept driving.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peyton and Lucas had just gotten in the car.

Lucas hadn't thought about this part. Where were Brooke and Julian even going?

" What are you thinking about hun?" Peyton asked.

" Nothing." Lucas said without looking at her.

" Lucas we've been really distant lately." Peyton said.

" Yeah, I've just been kind of busy lately." Lucas said.

" No you haven't." Peyton said.

" Well maybe this dinner will help." Lucas said.

" Yeah maybe." Peyton said looking down.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Deb had dropped Skillz off at home and Jamie with Nathan and Haley.

Dan had just to the beack house.

Dan knocked on the door.

" What do you want?" Deb asked.

" I want to talk." Dan said.

As soon as she let him in. He kissed her.

She pushed him off and slapped him.

" What in the hell are you doing?" She asked slowly.

" I love you Deb." Dan said.

Deb's eyes widened.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nathan and Haley hadn't heard Deb when she said Jamie was home. So they were still making out in the bed.

" Nathan we shouldn't be doing this." Haley said.

She felt like something bad was about to happen.

" It's ok Haley." Nathan said.

He kissed her again and they laid back down.

Jamie just walked in the room without knowing what was going on.

" MOMMA!" Jamie said.

Haley sat up quick.

" Hey Jimmy Jam." Haley said slowly with a small smile.

" What were you and daddy doing?" Jamie asked.

" Nothing. Why don't you go downstairs. I'll be down in a little bit." Haley said fast.

Jamie left and shut the door.

" I told you something bad was about to happen!" Haley said to Nathan.

" Well atleast he walked in on us now instead of later." Nathan said.

" Ugh!" Haley said.

She was kind of ashamed by the fact that he saw all that.

She went downstairs.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Brooke and Julian were driving and they passed a sound that said you are now leaving Tree Hill.

" Where are you taking me?" Brooke asked frantically.

" It's ok Brooke." Julian said.

" I'm being kidknapped." Brooke said quietly.

" Let's just say I wanted to take you out of your environment for a little while. Let you be your self." Julian said.

Brooke smiled at the thought of knowing that he wanted to do something good for her.

When they finally got there Brooke saw they were right by a beach.

It wasn't Tree Hill's beach. It was a quiet beach. No one was there.

" So you're taking me too a beach?" Brooke asked.

" Yeah." Julian said.

They got out and started to walk.

" It's so peaceful and beautiful to listen to the waves." Brooke said as they were walking.

" Yeah. I come here to think sometimes." Julian said.

" Wow you've only been in Tree Hill for about a week and you already have your thinking spot?" Brooke asked with a laugh.

" Well the way I see it is if you have one right away there is no need to search forever." Julian said with a smile.

" Where your thinking spot?" Julian asked her.

" Well I never got one. I've been so busy with Peyton's dress, and the store with no clothes in it." Brooke said with a smile.

" You know Brooke you're a pretty selfless person. I think that if you just did something for yourself for once you wouldn't be so busy. I mean I think you're the busiest person in Tree Hill." Julian said.

Brooke laughed.

" Well I guess I wouldn't be so busy if everyone else weren't so selfish." Brooke said.

" Do you want to go swimming?" Julian asked.

" I didn't even bring a suit." Brooke said.

" Neither did I." Julian said.

Brooke thought about it for a moment.

" Well I guess I could just go in my under clothes." Brooke said.

" Exactly." Julian said.

Brooke stripped down into her underwear and Bra.

Julian stripped down into his boxers.

They jumped and started to swim.

They splashed each other and everything.

They finally got out after a half hour.

Julian laid out a blanket for them to dry off in.

They looked at the stars.

" You know I'm actually having a good time with you Julian." Brooke said.

" Well I'm going to say the same thing about you Brooke Davis." Julian said.

There was a small silence before Julian sat up.

" If I asked if it was ok if I kissed you, would you reject me?" Julian asked.

Brooke sat up and smiled at him.

" No." Brooke said.

They kissed for a little bit in the moonlight.

" Do you want to dance?" He asked.

" Yeah." She said.

They got up and started to dance to a few songs on the radio he brought.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucas had no idea where they were. He had looked everywhere in town. Then it clicked maybe they were out of town.

He drove until he saw Julian's car.

Then he looked out of his window and saw Brooke and him dancing to slow songs on the beach and Brooke laughing.

For some reason it pained him to see them together.

Peyton looked over and saw them.

She had a bit of a pain too.

" I don't think I want to go anywhere tonight Luke." She said.

" Me either." Lucas said.

Those two drove home.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" I guess we should get going." Brooke said to Julian.

" Yeah." He said.

They got dressed and walked over to the car.

" I had alot of fun tonight." Brooke said.

" Me too." Julian said.

They talked the whole ride. Laughing and talking.

When they finally got to Brooke's house he walked her to her door.

" I have another question for you." He said.

She smiled and kinked her eyebrow.

" Would you like to go on a date with me again some time this week?" Julian asked.

" Well I'd have to think about that." Brooke said.

She laughed.

" Of course." She said.

They kissed one more time that night and he left.

She walked into the house with her wet hair all over the floor.

She saw Sam sitting on the couch.

" How'd the date go?" Sam asked.

" I never kiss and tell." Brooke said.

Brooke was walking up the stairs and Sam was surprised.

" PLEASE BROOKE! TELL ME HOW IT WENT!" Sam screamed after her.

Brooke shook her head. She shut her door to her bedroom and laid in her bed. She was smiling.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry there was so much Brulian! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you like this chapter! Please review! Sorry it took so long to update!**

* * *

Brooke woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. Did last night really happen. She went downstairs and saw Sam on the couch.

" So how did your date go with Julian?" Sam asked.

" It was good." Brooke said.

Brooke went into the kitchen and took out some orange juice.

" Just good?" Sam asked when she sat down on the island stools.

" Ok, it was great." Brooke said.

" What did you guys do?" Sam asked.

" Shouldn't you be going to school now?" Brooke asked with a smile.

Sam looked at the clock and sighed heavily.

" Yes, but I expect details when I come back." Sam said irritated.

" Alright." Brooke said.

When Sam left, Brooke decided to go chek and see if there were any messages on the phone. 1 from Peyton, 1 from Lucas, 1 from Haley, and... 2 from Julian! Brooke decided to check the ones from Julian.

_" Hey Brooke, I had an awesome time last night. I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the river walk today. Just wanted to know. Call me."_

_" Oh Brooke, I need to talk to you about the movie later today too. Call me."_

Brooke smiled. Had she ever smiled this much in the matter of 30 minutes? She decided to check the one from Peyton.

_" How did you date go? Hope you had fun. Call me."_

Wow, Brooke was expecting a little more from her friend. She checked the one from Luke.

_" Hey Brooke, where did you and Julian go last night. Please come and meet me sometime today."_

Lucas sounded a little upset. Brooke shook it off and just thought it was just a Peyton problem. She checked the one from Haley.

_" Hey Brookie, How did your **date go with Julian?** I Want Details!"_

Brooke laughed. She decided to go get dressed for the day.

* * *

Lucas was still at his house that day, Peyton was making breakfast. They had just spent 20 minutes arguing over Lucas's favorite food. How did she not know his favorite was French toast? Everyone knew that. Haley, Brooke, Karen. Lucas went into the kitchen. They had to make up. Though he had gotten over Brooke and Julian's date he still felt a little sting of pain. But he loved Peyton.

" Lukey, I'm so sorry that I didn't know you're favorite food. It's just that we haven't been together in so long." Peyton said.

Lucas looked down and sighed.

" Yeah maybe that's just it." Lucas said.

They sat at the table thinking. It had been what a month now since Vegas.

" So what do we do?" Peyton asked. She wanted to make this marriage work.

" Maybe go to marriage counseling." Lucas said.

" I hate marriage counseling. I feel like then we can't work out our relationship on our own and that we need an outsider telling us what to do." Peyton said.

" Peyton I really want this marriage to work." Lucas said.

" Me too." Peyton said.

They sat in silence for 20 seconds when Peyton gave in.

" Fine, we'll go to marriage counseling." Peyton said with a sigh.

Lucas gave her a kiss on the forhead.

" Everything's going to work out." Lucas said.

" I hope so." Peyton said remembering the date. She didn't expect her reaction to be like that. Deep down she was... she was **Jealous.**

* * *

Haley and Nathan sat down on the couch, she had told Jamie that yesterday the incident with Nathan was just that she and him were wrestling and that Haley had hit her head and that Nathan had examined it.

Haley and Nathan were quiet. Nathan wanted to speak, but was afraid that Haley would snap on him. He went for it.

" Haley I think you're overreacting a little bit. I mean we took care of the situation." Nathan said.

" Yeah but what if it was worse, what if we were naked or something! What would we have told him then." Haley said.

Nathan sighed.

" Yeah but we didn't go that far." Nathan said.

Haley rolled her eyes. She seemed like she was about to cry. And before Nathan could ask her if she was going to, she did.

" Haley why are you crying?" Nathan asked.

" Because, it's just. I feel like a bad mother." Haley said.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her.

" It's not your fault. It's my fault." Nathan said.

" It's my fault too. But it's just that what mother doesn't know her son is home, what mother doesn't spend time with her kid. I mean half the time he's here we send him off to Deb, and what mother..." Haley trailed off into sobs.

Nathan didn't know what to say. He didn't know Haley felt this way. His eyes were now opened to it all too. They didn't hang out with Jamie. They didn't ever know he was home either. All he could do for now was sit there and just hold his crying wife in his arms.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review!**


End file.
